


Return From Cape Verde

by NoApollonia



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: Just what I felt was a missing scene right after Peter and Neal return from Cape Verde. Neal finds out about how Collins found him and Mozzie.
Kudos: 14





	Return From Cape Verde

"Hun, we're home." said Peter, carrying in both his and Neal's bags. He still felt guilty Neal had gotten shot. Sitting down the bags on the stairs, he turned and watched Neal carefully walk up the steps and inside.

"I'm so glad to see you both." said El, giving Peter a kiss. She turned to Neal and squeezed him in a big hug. "And you, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Aw, missed you too El." said Neal, laughing as Satchmo wandered up and licked his hands. "Hey Satch, yes I missed you too." He carefully kneeled and gave the dogs some petting before grimacing as he stood up.

"Neal, you really should get off of that leg." said Peter. "The doctor said..."

"To keep weight off as much as possible for a few days." said Neal, doing his best Peter impression. Switching back to his regular voice, "I know. The doctor Dobbs called said the same. Now am I allowed to walk over to the sofa and sit down or should I try my hand at levitation?" He couldn't resist a bit of sarcasm.

"Boys, both of you be good." said El, laughing at the pair. "Neal, sweetie, please make yourself comfortable on the couch. Peter's just worried." She waited to continue until Neal was on the sofa with his leg propped up - thanks to Peter using her nice decorative pillows - and Peter had taken a seat. "I started dinner when Peter texted me you two were on the way and it should be done in a little while."

"I have to say I missed your cooking." said Neal, half-flirting with El to tease Peter and smiling as Peter gave him a look. Smiling, he went more serious. "Peter's a lucky man. I'm sorry I'm imposing."

"Your other choice was lock-up at the FBI building since we can't get a new anklet until Monday." said Peter, with a laugh and he walked into the kitchen to get a beer. As he was walking back, he continued, "At least Hughes was able to able to pull some strings to make you staying here an option."

"The marshals could be so heartless? He's injured!" said El with a gasp, handing over a glass of ice water to Neal. "And he helped bring in the FBI's most wanted."

"Why Hughes convinced them Neal would be within sight of two FBI agents. Diana and Jones will be taking shifts at the house." said Peter, not being able to resist the smile thinking about how much Neal meant to his team.

"Neither had anything better to do than watch a house with an injured con man lays on an FBI agent's couch?" said Neal, resisting a grimace gently moving his leg and leaning back against an arm of the couch. "They need better hobbies."

"Speaking of hobbies, I talked to June earlier. She sent over one of your sketchbooks and some pencils and told you to give you her love." said El, handing Neal the items mentioned. "Figured idle hands and all." She smiled knowing him too well and walked back into the kitchen. Peter flipped on a game and Neal sketched until dinner was done.

"A fruit stand?" said El, laughing a little later as they finished up dinner. They were all seated around the table enjoying some dessert with their coffee. "That was how you and Mozzie distracted Collins? I never would have thought of that!"

"I definitely would have figured you and the bald guy would have thought of something much more dramatic." said Peter, taking a bite of cheesecake.

"We didn't have a lot of time and it worked brilliantly as you saw." said Neal, rolling his eyes at Peter. "Well except the part of having to meet Mozzie at the docks, but then again it's how we figured out who Dobbs really was. That was probably the only reason he forgave us so easily."

"I still want to strangle Collins though." said El, still feeling angry about Collins shooting Neal. "He's such a jerk."

"No arguments from this side of the table." said Neal, sipping at his cup of coffee. He had been happy with the surprise June had also sent over some of her delicious French roast coffee. "I am still curious how he...and Peter...found me so quickly after our call. Did he pull a Fowler and bug the house?"

"Actually no." said Peter, trying to his embarrassment and hoping Neal didn't notice. "We kept the bug detector Mozzie left after that happened with Fowler."

"I know that face." said Neal, putting down his fork and looking at Peter. "I know Ellen wouldn't have told him and I trust you didn't tell him and same with El. I am not even sure how you knew."

"The call we had...let's go with it was recorded and Jones and Diana helped out." said Peter. "You didn't realize the church bells in the background?"

"You could hear them over the waves?" said Neal, not being able to hide some of the shock he felt. "Oh well, guess it makes you something like 3-0. But that doesn't explain how Collins found out."

"No one would have guessed he found the map." said El, walking back in to gather dishes. Peter shot her a look. "Don't give me that look Peter, you have to tell him." She walked back into the kitchen with the dessert dishes, a bit of a devious smile on her face. She knew Peter wasn't going to want to tell Neal and she felt Neal deserved to know...plus they needed to hash it out before they went back to work.

"A map? I mean you are smart enough not to put a marker on a map....Peter, tell me you didn't mark a map when you three figured it out." said Neal, staring at Peter, mouth open in shock as he saw the embarrassment on his partner's face. "Peter! Have I taught you nothing? How did you even make it into the FBI?" He kept a teasing note in his voice as he reined in his shock.

"It's not like I thought he could get a search warrant for my house!" shouted Peter, still angry with Collins and letting the anger slip into his voice. Seeing Neal flinch a little, "Sorry that wasn't aimed at you. I was careless and it's my fault you got shot." He covered his face with his hands, as he started crying with guilt. "I'm sorry, Neal."

"Unless you possessed Collin's body and pulled the trigger, he did that." said Neal, keeping his tone neutral. "Nor did you know Dobbs would turn on me or even that I knew Dobbs or any connections I had on the island besides Maya." He carefully moved seats to sit in the chair next to Peter and put his arm on his shoulder. "Just we might want to come up with another story for Mozzie - something with a conspiracy in it." said Neal jokingly, his mind already starting to spin a story for his friend as he inevitably knew Mozzie would contact him eventually.

"You can forgive me that easily?" said Peter, moving his hands and looking at Neal.

"Of course." said Neal and deciding to tease. "I mean you must have missed me a lot to do that...separation anxiety and all. You could plead you missed me so much it caused temporary insanity."

"So do you think Mozzie will return to New York?" said El, walking into the room laughing at the two and noticing they were making up rather quickly. "Figure a better topic and I missed him as well."

"Honestly, no idea." said Neal, missing his friend as well. "Though I wouldn't be exactly shocked if he pops up - I mean it was always his home."

"Give up a tropical island to drive us all crazy? Count me into the 'I wouldn't be surprised' group as well." said Peter with a laugh. He looked at the clock. "Wow it got late fast. I have to admit I'm wiped from the last two days."

"Being worried about the both of you is tiring." said El, yawning. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. See you both in the morning." She gave Peter a kiss and headed up the stairs.

"Need some help with the stairs?" said Peter, getting up himself and rinsing out his and Neal's cups. "And don't say you'll be fine - let me know if you need help." He turned and flinched as he laughed at Neal already being seated at the island right behind him. "You are far too sneaky for your own good."

Neal laughed. "I have to keep you on your feet." He stood. "Probably could use some help on the stairs, at least tonight." Peter and Neal carefully headed up the stairs, Peter trying to bear the majority of Neal's weight. "Pit stop in the restroom and I think I can make it to the guest room by myself."

"Wait, you need to take one of the pain pills the doctor sent you home with." said Peter, dropping off Neal's bag by the guest room door after removing the prescription and the bottle of water off the nightstand in the guest room. He noticed the look Neal was giving him. "Nope, no fighting me on it. We're both too tired and you know I'll wake up El to make you take it.

Neal sighed. "Okay, but it's your fault when I wake you up at 2am singing." he threatened before swallowing the pill with the water.

"I'll take my chances." said Peter. "Goodnight Neal." He walked down the hall to join El in their bedroom, walking quietly in not to wake his wife.

Neal used the restroom and couldn't resist a smile hiding Peter's wallet and keys in the medicine cabinet. He sketched a quick map on the sketchpad he had brought up with him and left it by the Burke's bedroom door before heading to the guest room and falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
